


Fear Is a Relative

by neokid93



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: DannyMay, Ficlet, Gen, Projects, School, but not that kind of mean, dannymay2020, day 18 prompt: horror, maddie can't cook without bringing the food to life, only thing she can do is baked goods, prompt, she makes a mean dessert, very short fic, you can do it danny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24414466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neokid93/pseuds/neokid93
Summary: Danny ponders his latest English Assignment.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Maddie Fenton, Danny Fenton & Schoolwork
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Fear Is a Relative

**Author's Note:**

> DannyMay2020, day 18 prompt, horror.  
> I may tinker with this in the future but for now it is complete.

**Danny May 2020**

Horror

Fear Is a Relative

Danny tapped his pencil against his cheek as he contemplated the handout in front of him. Their next English project was to write a short _horror_ story. He rested his chin on his other hand as he thought. What even _was_ horror to him anymore? He saw things every day that would seem awful and terrifying to normal people. Horrific mutated creatures, dead people that lingered-usually still covered in the cause of their death, malevolent ghosts that were intent on causing harm to the living…his mom’s cooking. 

He grinned at that thought. He may not be able to write a story about the horrors he faced on a regular basis in ghost form without raising too many questions, but he could _definitely_ write a convincing horror story about one of the times he had to face his Mom’s cooking experiments. He could even include a moral to the story, don’t store your science samples in the same place as your food. He twirled his pencil as a satisfied grin stretched across his face, he might even get a good grade on this one.


End file.
